10 January 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-01-10 ; Comments *Peel mentions that "every third Sunday" he'll be doing the afternoon request programme. January 20th is the date of the first one. He invites people to send in requests. *Peel returns to the subject of monkeys and typewriters that inspired the Mekons album title, previously mentioned on 27 November 1979. A listener has written in, pointing out that new research debunks the theory. Sessions *Misty #2. Repeat of session, recorded 1979-11-27 and first broadcast 06 December 1979. :Missing from recording is 'Sodom And Gomorrah'. *XDreamysts #1. First broadcast of sole session, recorded 1979-12-05. :Missing from recording are 'I Don't Wanna Go' and 'Reality Blues'. (Please add details of any commercial releases of these session) Tracklisting *'File 1 start of show' *Pretenders: Tattooed Love Boys (LP - Pretenders) Real *Clash: Rudie Can't Fail (2xLP – London Calling) CBS *XDreamysts: Pardoned Cry (session) *Snakefinger: The Vivian Girls (LP - Chewing Hides The Sound) Virgin *Joe King Carrasco and the El Molino Band: Jalapeno Con Big Red *'File 2 & 3 cuts in' *Misty: True Rasta Man (session) :JP: "The other morning a record company promotion person said to me, 'really like that Cabaret Voltaire track you played the other night.' Normally when that happens of course, you worry and think, what the hell are we doing wrong? But who cares! Let's play another one." *Cabaret Voltaire: On Every Other Street (LP - Mix-Up) Rough Trade :JP: "Liked particularly that line about shouting slogans we don't understand. There's a lot of that about, you know." *Golinski Brothers: Bloody (LP - Vaultage 79 (Another Two Sides Of Brighton)) Attrix *Mekons: Watch The Film (LP – The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *Simple Minds: Premonition (LP - Real To Real Cacophony) Arista *Simple Minds: Changeling (LP - Real To Real Cacophony) Arista *'Files 2 & 3 cut out in the middle of the following' *A. More: Time Less Strange (LP - Flying Doesn't Help) Quango *XDreamysts: One In Every Crowd (session) *Max Romeo: Fish In The Pot (7") Unity (tape flip in File 1 during track) *Monochrome Set: Silicon Carne (7") Disquo Bleu *Faces: Silicone Groan (LP - Ooh La La) Warners *Positively 13 O'Clock: Psychotic Reaction (LP - Pebbles Vol. 1) BFD :JP: "As the notes hinted, the song originally done by Count Five. Let me remind you yet again, that I wrote sleevenotes for the first Count Five LP, which they considered were too weird to use. But just think how you would have respected me if they had done." *Misty: Judgement Coming On The Land (session) (tape flip in File 1 during track) *Chords: Maybe Tomorrow (7") Polydor *Ravers: Have I The Right (LP - L.A. In: A Collection Of Los Angeles Rock And New Wave Bands) Rhino :JP: "This one's by David Bowie, I'll give you a bit of a hint. See if you can spot what it is. It's not always easy, I must say." *Doctor Mix And The Remix: Supermen (LP - Wall Of Noise) Rough Trade *'File 1 cuts out' *David Bowie: The Supermen (LP - The Man Who Sold The World) RCA File ;Name *1) John Peel 1980-01-10 incomplete.mp3 *2) 1980-01-10 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete) DB140.mp3 *3) 1980-01-10 Peel Show DB140 v2.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:17.33 *2) 00:28:02 *3) 00:27:34 ;Other *1) File created from T204 and T203 and digitised by Dr_Mango. Recording had to be speed corrected as it was noticeably running fast. *2) Created from DB140 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. *2) Created from DB140 of Derby Box, digitised by SB. ;Available *1) mooo server / file - (login required) *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:1980 Category:Derby Box